This invention relates to a novel phytoquinoid derivative possessing anti-tumor activity. More particularly this invention relates to the novel phytoquinoid derivative isolated from the twig-leaf and stem bark parts of the Jacaranda caucana Pittier and to a method for isolating it.
Jacaranda species are distributed throughout Central America, northern South America, and the West Indies. Some seventy-four Jacaranda species are known but the genus has been the subject of only limited study. Thus, an aqueous extract of Jacaranda lasiogyne has been shown to exhibit anti-tumor activity in the L-1210 system (M. G. Hardinge et al; Cancer Res. 22:981(1963)). Screening of the flora of the Dhawar district indicated that the leaf of Jacaranda mimosifolia contained traces of alkaloids (S. P. Hiremath et al; J. Karnatak Univ., 14:49(1969)).